Je Suis Amoureuse
by Nawaki Riji
Summary: [CH 6 UPDATED] Je Suis Amoureuse: Aku jatuh cinta/Sakura, gadis yang berambut unik dengan senyum manis. Sifatnya agak tomboy, keras kepala dan meledak-ledak, tapi sangat menyayangi orang tuanya. / "Jadi, kau ingin sekelas denganku, eh!" Sasuke menoleh../ "Rambut pink norak!"..."Gzz, Ayam kampungan!"/"Sasuke, kau benar-benar akan pergi?" / 4th Fic/ Warning inside/ Review please?
1. Chapter 1

RIJI NAWAKI CORDIALLY PRESENT ^_^

**Je Suis Amoureuse**

Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), bahasa tidak baku dan tidak efektif, diksi entahlah, dll**

**.**

Happy Reading!

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Cooking Academy**

Konoha Cooking Academy adalah sekolah menengah khusus untuk memasak. KCA, begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya. Gedung KCA dibagi menjadi tujuh gedung dengan satu gedung utama. Gedung utama terletak di sebelah utara menghadap ke selatan, digunakan untuk kelas Jepang.

Kemudian, di sebelah barat berjejer tiga gedung sekaligus yaitu gedung untuk kelas Cina, India, dan Thailand. Tiga gedung di barat ini menghadap ke arah tiga gedung timur yaitu gedung untuk kelas Perancis, Meksiko, dan Amerika. Gedung terakhir terletak di sebelah selatan yang menghadap ke utara, yaitu gedung untuk kelas Italia.

Jadi, ke-delapan gedung ini membentuk sebuah persegi, setiap gedung mempunyai jalan yang terbuat dari marmer dengan taman bunga dan lampu-lampu disekelilingnya. Jalan setiap gedung ini mengarah pada satu titik tengah. Di titik tengah itu tersusun batu marmer merangkai sebuah kalimat yaitu Konoha Cooking Academy dengan lambangnya juga.

Di sebelah selatan gedung Italia terdapat pagar tanaman, dengan dua pintu yang mengarah ke utara. Masing-masing pintu ini juga melewati halaman depan kelas Thailand dan Amerika. Tak lupa di sekelilingnya terdapat pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran karena sedang musim semi.

Di sebelah selatannya lagi terdapat jalan yang juga terhubung ke arah dua pintu tadi tapi jika kalian berbelok ke arah barat kalian akan menemukan tempat parkir dan jika ke arah timur kalian akan bertemu dengan kantin. Jika kalian tetap berjalan ke arah selatannya lagi kalian akan bertemu pintu utama KCA yang di depannya sudah terdapat jalan raya yang setiap paginya selalu ramai.

Di KCA setiap pelajar wajib mengikuti kelas Jepang, kemudian bebas memilih satu kelas lainnya. Jadi, masing-masing pelajar memiliki dua kelas. Sebagian besar pelajar KCA ini dari keluarga menengah ke atas dan kaum atas saja, karena biaya sekolah yang cukup mahal. Atau jika kalian beruntung, bisa masuk ke KCA dengan beasiswa.

**.**

**.**

Mari kita lihat kelas Italia yang sedang mengadakan praktik memasak _Calzone_, hari ini adalah ulangan praktik untuk memasak _Calzone_. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tampak sibuk memarut _Mozzarella_. Sementara itu, tepat di depannya seorang guru bersurai coklat bernama Emilio yang sering disapa Emil_-sensei_tampak sedang mengamati kerjanya.

Sakura Haruno, nama gadis bersurai merah muda tadi. Seorang anak presiden direktur Haruno Corp, Kizashi Haruno dan Ibunya Mebuki Haruno yang membuka restaurant di Jalan Srping 16 bernama Augur Well Cherry Restaurant atau biasa disebut Cherry Restaurant (CR) yang kini sangat sukses. Sakura mengikuti kelas Jepang dan Italia. Tahun depan ia akan lulus dan meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya yang bergerak dibidang makanan.

" Ssssttt Saku, Sakura! Bagaimana cara membuat ini? Aku lupa!" seorang bersurai merah memanggilnya, Karin Uzumaki namanya. Adik sepupu dari Namikaze Naruto yang terkenal akan kelihaiannya dalam memasak masakan Meksiko dan juga anak dari pengusaha sukses yaitu Namikase corp, Minato Namikaze.

" Campurkan saja adonannya, sesuai resep." jawabnya tanpa melihat Karin. Karena, dirinya pun sedang sibuk menyampurkan bahan-bahan ke dalam sebuah mangkuk.

" Cih, kalau itu aku juga sudah tahu. Maksudku bagian ini, mana dulu yang dimasukkan? Tidak ada di resep, aku lupa." balas Karin gemas, tetapi malah dijawab dengan deheman guru yang ternyata sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Setelah selesai mencampurkan bahan-bahan tadi, Sakura mulai mencetaknya. Di letakannya kurang lebih sekepal adonan tadi ke dalam kulit yang sudah dibuatnya tadi. Melipatnya menjadi setengah lingkaran kemudia menekan sisi lengkungnya dengan sebuah alat, sehingga membentuk persegi panjang. Kemudian, menyayatnya di tiga bagian. Langkah itu terus dilakukannya sampai adonan habis. Langkah terakhir menaruhnya di sebuah loyang kemudian dioven sampai terlihat kecoklatan atau matang.

Setelah masak, Sakura meletakannya di sebuah piring datar dan siap untuk dinilaikan. Tepat setelah itu waktu habis, terdengar teriakan lega dari yang berhasil menyelesaikannya dan teriakan kecewa dari pelajar lainnya yang masih kurang puas dengan hasil mereka. Satu persatu anak mulai merapikan tas mereka dan keluar dari kelas itu, berniat istirahat sebentar kemudian mengikuti kelas Jepang. Tampak pasrah dengan nilai yang akan diperolehnya nanti.

Sakura memilih ke taman terdekat dan mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang, membuka bekal yang dibawanya dan mulai memakannya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, setelah pulang ia harus pergi ke CR untuk membantu ibunya.

" Hey, Saki! Kenapa disini? Tidak ke kantin?" kata gadis bersurai pirang dikucir satu dengan _ponytail_, Ino Yamanaka sahabat Sakura Haruno sejak sekolah dasar.

" Hmm, tidak! Aku sudah membawa bekal, lagipula jarak kantin itu sangat jauh!" jawabnya malas.

" Hehe, aku temani ya. Lagipula setelah ini kita akan sekelas. Aku minta satu!" kata Ino sambil mencomot sepotong bekal sakura.

Istirahat di KCA selalu bergilir setiap kelasnya sehingga suasana tidak terlalu ramai, walaupun terkadang ada satu sampai tiga kelas yang bebarengan beristirahat. Sakura dan Ino masih menikmati istirahat mereka sampai bel berbunyi.

**.**

**.**

Mari kita lihat kelas Perancis yang belum istirahat. Biasanya kelas Perancis akan istirahat bebarengan dengan kelas Meksiko.

**Di dalam kelas...**

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang berkutat dengan bukunya, berusaha menulis secepat mungkin karena kebiasaan gurunya yang menerangkan sangat cepat sekali. Banyak anak di kelas itu yang memilih tidur ataupun hanya memainkan pena mereka, kemudian meminjam catatan teman yang menulis. Membuang-buang tenaga, itulah pikiran mereka. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda bersurai raven ini, Sasuke Uchiha namanya. Anak dari Uchiha Fugaku, presiden direktur Uchiha corp. Perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, kemudian diikuti perusahaan besar lainnya yaitu Namikaze Corp, Haruno Corp, dan yang terakhir Yamanaka Corp yang bergerak pada bidang tanaman dan masakan. Ibunya bernama Mikoto Uchiha, seorang perancang busana yang terkenal dan memiliki butik yang ramai, Uchiwa Boutique.

Biasanya Sasuke hanya mendengarkan saja tapi tidak meminjam catatan teman setelahnya, tapi karena hari ini dia sudah dibuat kesal oleh kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Jadi, dia melampiaskannya dengan menulis—pelampiasan yang aneh. Seperti Sakura, Sasuke juga mempunyai sahabat berambut pirang. Namanya Naruto Namikaze, ayah dan ibunya adalah pemilik Namikaze Corp.

Melirik ke arah jam tangan hitam yang di pergelangan tangannya, pemuda itu mendesah lega. Sebentar lagi pelajaran memuakan ini akan selesai.

Teeetttt...Teeettttt

Bel berbunyi, Sasuke segera merapikan buku-bukunya. Menjejalkannya di ransel hitam miliknya.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Sampai minggu depan kita masih teori. Selamat siang!" kata guru bermasker itu, Kakashi Hatake. Guru yang terkenal akan kecepatannya dalam menjelaskan teori, apa itu bisa disebut kelebihan? Oh tidak, tidak, selain itu dia guru yang baik hati dan katanya tampan jika dia membuka maskernya.

Semua murid berhamburan menuju kelas Jepang, tidak ada istirahat kali ini jadi mereka harus bergegas. Saat akan menghampiri sahabatnya si Duren berjalan alias Naruto, Sasuke bertabrakan dengan seseorang, seorang gadis tepatnya.

"Hey, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" katanya sambil melengos pergi. Meninggalkan gadis bersurai merah muda yang masih terduduk diatas tanah dengan wajah melongo.

"Ck, dasar! Apa-apan itu? Bukannya minta maaf malah berkata seperti itu! Awas saja, akan kubalas jika bertemu!" katanya sambil berusaha berdiri, dibantu sahabat pirangnya—Ino.

"Sudahlah Saku_-dat_. Sebaiknya kita bergegas, sebelum dapat kursi paling belakang! Hari ini ada ulangan teori dan yang mengawasi si guru aneh itu." katanya.

Hari ini adalah ulangan teori bagi kelas Jepang dan Sakura juga Ino mendapat guru yang bisa dibilang suka mengawasi dari belakang. Jadi, lebih aman jika duduk di depan. Orochimaru, nama guru itu. Guru sekaligus Kepala Sekolah KCA.

**Di kelas Jepang...**

Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak pernah tahu mereka selalu sekelas dalam kelas Jepang, atau bisa dibilang tidak mau tahu. Sakura dan Ino berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk, tidak di depan memang tapi, di tengah-tengah itu sudah cukup. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto berada di pojok depan, mereka sedang mengobrolkan bagaimana kelas mereka tadi. Sasuke yang terkenal dingin itu, akan menjadi cerewet jika berada di depan sahabatnya, tapi tetap menjaga imejnya sebagai Uchiha.

Ulangan kelas Jepang itu berlangsung ricuh, karena murid yang duduk di belakang banyak yang mencontek dan berakhir dikeluarkan dari kelas. Mungkin, ulangan kali ini akan menjadi ulangan terburuk.

**Teettt...Teett...**

Bunyi bel terdengar lagi, tanda kelas Jepang berakhir. Sakura dan Ino memutuskan pergi ke kantin. Mengisi perut kosong mereka dengan makanan akan lebih baik sebelum mengikuti ektra kulikuler yang tentunya adalah memasak. Sakura dan Ino mengambil bidang yang sama untuk ekstra kulikuler.

**Di kantin...**

Sakura dan Ino sudah mendudukan diri disebuah meja yang telah dipilihkan sahabat mereka yang satunya lagi, Hinata Hyuuga dari kelas Meksiko. Di seberang meja mereka ada Sasuke dan Naruto juga beberapa teman karib mereka, ada Karin dan Shikamaru.

"Eh Saku_-dat_, bukankah itu orang yang tadi?" kata Ino sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah orang yang dimaksudkannya tadi.

Sementara itu Sakura tidak menjawab apapun, dia hanya mengambil jus strawberry yang ia bawa dan membuka penutup jus itu, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke arah orang yang ditunjuk Ino sambil menyeringai.

"Ya, kau benar Ino_-pig_, saatnya balas dendam!" katanya tanpa menoleh pada dua sahabatnya yang sudah melongo memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan sakura selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOBECO**

**A/N: Huwahh selesai juga, untuk deskripsi gedung sekolah KCA itu mohon dimaafkan. Susah banget bikin deskripsinya, jadi malah muter-muter nggak jelas hehe... #digiles**

**Penjelasan lagi, KCA itu setara sama SMA/SMK. Setelah lulus bisa bekerja atau kuliah. **

***Calzone: masakan dari Italia, bentuknya seperti pastel dengan ukuran jumbo aka besar. Author belum pernah makan dan coba buat sih, nggak bisa buat tepatnya. Untuk resep itu mungkin nggak terlalu jelas, jangan ****mencoba praktek XD **

***Mozzarella: ****keju****Italia**** yang dibuat dengan cara diputar dan dipotong, umumnya Mozzarella berbentuk bundar seperti bola. ****Mozzarella tradisional terbuat dari susu kerbau, keju ini ****tidak tahan ****lama**** seperti keju sapi.**

**Oke sekian dulu chapter satu. See you in the next chapter~ (walahh sok pake bahasa inggris, padahal ga bisa -.-)**

* * *

**KEEP OR DELETE?**

* * *

**RnR and Konkrit please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Previous chapter:

"Eh Saku_-dat_, bukankah itu orang yang tadi?" kata Ino sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah orang yang dimaksudkannya tadi.

"Ya, kau benar Ino_-pig_, aku kesana dulu ya!", katanya tanpa menoleh pada dua sahabatnya yang sudah melongo memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan sakura selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**Cooking Academy**

**Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, bahasa tidak baku dan tidak efektif, diksi entahlah, dll**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Karin masih asyik ngobrol tanpa tahu bahaya mengancam dari arah belakang Sasuke. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang menghapap ke arah meja Sakura dan teman-temannya tidur sehingga tidak dapat memperingatkan bahaya yang akan datang.

Byurrrr...

Wajah yang katanya tampan milik Uchiha Sasuke kini berlumuran jus strawberry, semua yang ada di kantin berteriak melihat itu. Tapi tidak untuk sang pelaku, gadis bersurai merah muda itu berpura-pura kaget.

"Opps... Sengaja!" katanya dengan santai sambil melempar tempat jus strawberrynya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hah? Brengsek!" kata Sasuke geram. Baju kesayangannya menjadi kotor oleh jus. Oh ya, perlu diketahui bahwa di KCA tidak diwajibkan memakai seragam.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Kau tidak tau, eh? Tentu saja menyiram Bokong Ayam atau bisa kusebut Chicken Butt aneh milikmu itu. Menabrakku sembarangan dan meninggalkanku tanpa permintaan maaf? Kau pikir itu keren? Ini balasannya untukmu!" kata Sakura penuh tawa kemenangan.

Sedangkan Sasuke mengerut petanda otaknya sedang berpikir, mengingat-ingat apa pernah dia menabrak gadis rambut pink ini. Kemudian, mengambil tisu dan membersihkan baju juga wajahnya. Beruntung, hari ini tidak ada ekstra kulikuler jadi bisa langsung pulang.

"Oh jadi kau batu kerikil penghalang jalan itu. Baiklah a-ku min-ta ma-af PUAS! PERGI DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG JUGA!" kata Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata minta maaf.

"Belum, aku belum puas. Kau harus mengganti jus strawberry itu lagi sebagai permintaan maafmu! Mudah bukan." balas Sakura tak kalah sengit. Semua penduduk kantin melihat tontonan itu dengan tenang, bahkan ada yang mengabadikannya dengan kamera ponsel.

"Sakura, sudahlah. Kau bisa kena masalah nanti! Ayo pergi!" bujuk Ino.

"I-itu be-benar Sakura, ayo kita pergi da-dari sini" kata Hinata.

"Cih, aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau harus ganti!" kata Sakura lagi sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Sasuke.

"Tidak akan. Dasar gila!" kata Sasuke, kemudian melengos pegi. Di ikuti Karin yang membangunkan Shikamaru.

"Hinata_-chan_, maafin Teme ya. Dia emang kayak gitu" kata Naruto yang kemudian menyusul Sasuke bersama Shikamaru.

"Sakura, maafin Sasuke ya." Kata Karin yang kemudian ikut menyusulnya.

Sakura masih terlihat emosi dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan Hinata entah apa yang membuat wajahnya memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Segera saja Ino menyeret Sakura ke tempat duduknya tadi dan memesan jus strawberry lagi.

"Hey Saku_-dat_. Kau benar-benar tidak tau siapa yang kau siram tadi? Dia itu Sasuke Uchiha dan Ayahnya adalah donatur terbesar di KCA. Kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah tau!" kata Ino.

"Tidak ada urusan. Memangnya kenapa kalau donatur terbesar. Ayahku juga donatur! Cih, benar kata cowok berambut pirang tadi dia itu Teme." Elaknya.

"Na-naruto namanya. Tapi Ayahmu adalah donatur kedua setelah Fugaku _ji-san_ dan Kizashi _ji-san_ juga bersahabat dengan Fugaku _ji-san_." jelas Hinata

"Hmm, kalau itu aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak tau dia juga bersekolah disini dan namanya adalah Sasuke. Menyebalkan." Kata Sakura lagi.

Di tempat parkir...

"Woii... Sasuke! Tunggu kau mau kemana?" teriak Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Aku mau pulang Dobe, kau tidak lihat bajuku seperti ini hah! Lagipula hari ini aku sudah tidak ada jadwal. Aku duluan!" kata Sasuke.

"Hahh... Baiklah, tapi kau harus minta maaf pada cewek rambut _pink_ tadi!" kata Naruto yang tidak dibalas apapun oleh Sasuke.

**Di kediaman Uchiha..**

"_Tadaima._" kata Sasuke seraya memasuki rumahnya yang seperti istana itu.

"_Okaeri_. Ya ampun Sasuke! Kenapa bisa basah seperti itu!" jawab Mikoto, Ibunya Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak apa _Kaa-san_. Tadi ada orang gila yang menyiramku dengan jus." jelasnya sembari berjalan ke arah kamarnya, menghiraukan kaa-sannya yang bertanya siapa pelakunya.

Di dalam kamar, Sasuke segera meraih handuk dan pergi mandi. Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada dan mengenakan celana boxer, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dia berbaring di kasur king sizenya. Merasa sudah cukup, Sasuke melempar handuk itu sembarangan dan memejamkan mata. Hari ini benar-benar sial baginya.

Hampir saja Sasuke pergi ke alam mimpinya jika saja tidak ada suara Ibunya yang menyuruh makan siang dulu. Benar juga, Sasuke tidak sempat makan di kantin tadi. Sasuke bergegas menyambar kaos biru langganannya, kemudian pergi ke dapur.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasu! Siapa yang menyiramu?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Tidak tahu. Rambutnya _pink_!" jawab Sasuke.

"_Pink_? Apa namanya Haruno Sakura? Seingat _Kaa-san_ , anak berambut _pink_ itu langka. Dan pertama kali Ibu melihat anak berambut _pink_ di tempatnya Mebuki, anak kedua mebuki berambut _pink_. Dia perempuan dan sangat manis sekali. Apa mungkin Sakura?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn." hanya jawaban ambigu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Acara makan siang sudah selesai bersama obrolan kecil dengan _Kaa-san_nya tadi.

"Sasu tidak mengenalnya? Keterlaluan sekali! Dia sangat manis lho Sasu_-chan_." goda Kaa-sannya

"Hn, aku ke kamar dulu. Mau tidur." Kata Sasuke.

'Manis apanya? Seperti badak bercula satu!' pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**Sore hari di kediaman Haruno..**

"_Tadaima_, Sakura pulang!" kata Sakura. Setelah ekstra kulikuler tadi Sakura memang ke CR tapi pegawai disana berkata Kaa-sannya menyuruhnya pulang saja.

"_Okaeri_, Saku_._ Ingat ya, nanti malam ada acara makan malam bersama sahabat _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_. Ayo sana mandi lalu makan. Nanti malam dandan yang cantik ya? _Kaa-san_ mau ke kantor _tou-san_ dulu." kata Mebuki sambil mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Ya _Kaa-san_." balas Sakura, sebenarnya Sakura ingin bertanya siapa sahabat _Tou-san_nya itu tapi tidak ada kesempatan.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura? Sudah siap belum ayo berangkat?" kata Mebuki sambil menggandeng mesra lengan suaminya, Kisazhi.

"Iya sebentar _Kaa-san_, ayo berangkat!" jawab Sakura, dengan sedikit berlari dia turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sakura mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan selutut berwarna hijau dengan renda-renda kecil diujung gaun. Kakinya yang jenjang mengenakan alas kaki wedges berwarna putih.

"Cantik! Ayo berangkat" kata Kisazhi yang dibalas anggukan Mebuki dan senyuman dari Sakura.

Mobil yang digunakan Sakura dan keluarganya berjalan melewati berbagai restaurant dan kedai kecil yang buka pada malam hari, lampu-lampu di pinggir jalanpun sudah menyala.

"_Tou-san_, kapan Sasori_-nii_ pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin minggu depan!" jawab Ayah Sakura dengan singkat.

Mereka tiba di sebuah restaurant berbintang lima, restaurant ini sangat elegan. Banyak mobil berharga tinggi terparkir dengan rapi.

Sakura dan kedua orangtuanya naik ke lantai paling atas. Di sana pemandangan kota lebih tampak indah dengan lampu-lampu. Kizashi mengarahkan istri dan anaknya ke meja yang dekat dengan jendela. Jadi, pemandanan lebih dekat dilihat. Di meja yang cukup besar itu sudah ada Hyuga Hiashi, Hyuga Hinata dan adiknya Hyuga Hanabi. Di sebelah keluarga itu sudah juga ada keluarga Namikaze, terdiri dari Minato Namikaze, Kushina Namikaze, dan Naruto Namikaze. Namun keluarga Uchiha belum datang, sedangkan keluarga Yamanaka ada pertemuan dengan keluarga Nara, sehingga tidak bisa hadir.

Sakura mendekat dan meperkenalkan diri setelah itu memilih meja di dekat meja besar itu dan duduk di sana, diikuti Hinata dan Hanabi juga Naruto. Sakura belum mengenal Naruto, biasanya acara seperti ini hanya ada keluarga Haruno, Hyuga, Uchiha dan Yamanaka.

"Hei, Sakura_-chan_. Aku Naruto Namikaze. Panggil saja Naruto. Sakura_-chan_ yang menyiram Teme tadi siang, masih ingat?" katanya disertai cengiran.

"Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Jika, Teme yang kau sebut tadi adalah si Bokong Ayam tadi maka jawabanku adalah ya. Naruto sudah mengenal Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Karena Naruto hanya mengenalkan dirinya pada Sakura saja.

"I-iya. Kami sudah kenal, a-aku se-ke-las dengan Na-Naruto_-kun_" jawab Hinata malu-malu. Sejak masuk KCA, Hinata sudah suka padanya. Semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu juga senyumannya yang menurutnya manis adalah daya tariknya. Di tambah, ternyata mereka satu kelas di kelas Meksiko jadinya ya, begitulah.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Teme belum datang ya?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Eh, Sa-Sasuke_-kun_ apa akan datang? Biasanya Itachi_-nii_ yang datang." jawab Hinata.

"Jadi, si bokong itu juga datang. Padahal lebih baik Itachi_-nii_ saja." Jawab Sakura datar. Mata emeraldnya memandang ke arah kota Konoha yang berhiaskan lampu. Sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto hanya melongo mendapati jawaban Sakura. 'Kenapa hanya itu komentar Sakura?' pikir Hinata. Sedangkan Hanabi hanya memainkan ponselnya, mungkin sedang berkirim pesan dengan temannya.

Tak lama kemudian keluarga Uchiha datang, Sasuke juga ikut tapi tidak dengan kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke juga tidak bergabung ke meja tempat orang tuanya, dia bergabung dengan Naruto dan gadis bersurai merah muda. Sasuke mengernyit tak suka, kenapa daritadi dia harus bertemu dengannya.

"Hai, Teme. Itachi_-nii_ mana?" kata Naruto sembari melihat Sasuke yang mendudukan dirinya disamping kiri Sasuke.

"Itachi_-nii_ ada bisnis di luar kota, jadi aku yang ikut. Kenapa si _pinky_ juga ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada gadis yang ditanyainya.

"Bukan urusanmu, kau masih berhutang padaku Uchiha dan namaku Sakura Haruno bukan Pinky, Dasar Ayam" jawab Sakura ketus tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Sasuke. Matanya tetap setia memandang kota Konoha itu.

"Hn, Hinata tolong pesankan jus tomat satu dan jus strawberry satu!" kata Sasuke saat melihat Hinata memanggil pelayan. Seperti biasa Naruto memesan Ramen. Hinata memesan jus strawberry dua untuk dirinya dan Hanabi dan Sasuke dengan pesanannya tadi. Tapi Sakura tidak memesan apapun.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan pesanan mereka. Sasuke mengarahkan jus strawberrynya ke arah Sakura.

"Ini ganti rugi yang selalu kau gembor-gemborkan." kata Sasuke. Sakura hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Sasuke, namun tetap menerima dan meminum jus yang Sasuke berikan tadi. Naruto dan Hinata hanya mendesah lega. Sepertinya mereka akan bersahabat juga atau mungkin lebih dari sahabat, siapa yang tahu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

** TOBECO**

**A/N: Huft, chapter ini datar banget banget. Updatenya lelet lagi. Gomen minna-san, lagi (sok) sibuk nih XD**

**Arigatou yang udah review, follow dan fav, thanks for support. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan, chapter depan aku usahain bakal lebih baik dan lebih seru lagi.**

**Special thanks for: **Iqma96, Roxxyrock, , Qamara-chan Hyuuga, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime

* * *

**Mind to review again, minna-san?**


	3. Chapter 3

Previous Chapter:

"Ini ganti rugi yang selalu kau gembor-gemborkan." kata Sasuke. Sakura hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Sasuke, namun tetap menerima dan meminum jus yang Sasuke berikan tadi. Naruto dan Hinata hanya mendesah lega. Sepertinya mereka akan bersahabat juga atau mungkin lebih dari sahabat, siapa yang tahu?

**.**

**.**

**Cooking Academy**

**Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Typo, bahasa tidak baku dan tidak efektif, Diksi amburadul, dll**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Matahari telah meninggi, namun seorang gadis merah muda masih saja bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Enggan untuk meninggalkan singgasana empuknya.

"Sakura, bangun! Hari ini tidak libur'kan?" kata Kaa_-san_ Sakura sembari masuk ke kamar putrinya, menyikap selimut yang dipakainya.

"Nghh... Aku tidak berangkat hari ini, capek sekali rasanya," ujar Sakura sambil menarik kembali selimutnya.

"Hei, tidak boleh begitu sayang. Nanti kalau ketinggalan gimana? Ayo bangun, sedang ada masalah ya?" bujuk Ibu Sakura sambil membangunkan Sakura, sehingga posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Tidak Kaa_-san_, aku mandi dulu." kata Sakura dengan lemas.

"Hhhh, baiklah cepat sayang. Waktumu 15 menit lagi." katanya.

Sakura berjalan mengambil handuk, kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, Sakura segera bergegas ke dapur. Tak sempat sarapan, dia hanya membawa bekal saja. Mobil yang dipakai Sakura pun berjalan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata di jalanan pagi yang ramai.

**Konoha Cooking Academy**

Sakura berjalan setengah berlari ke kelas Italia. Hari ini memang hanya ada pelajaran teori saja. Mungkin akan membosankan baginya, walaupun begitu Sakura cukup beruntung karena teori lebih ringan daripada praktek sehingga tidak mengeluarkan tenaga banyak apalagi dia belum sarapan.

"_Buongiorno_!" kata Emil_-sensei_, guru kelas Italia.

"_Buongiorno_!" sahut siswa kelas tersebut bebarengan.

"Baiklah, hari ini saya akan menerangkan bahan-bahan dan cara memasak Risotto ai Fiori. Keluarkan buku kalian." kata Emil_-sensei_ sembari tangannya mulai menulis bahan-bahan dan cara memasak Risotto ai Fiori di sebuah _whiteboard_.

Risotto ai Fiori adalah salah satu masakan Italia yang bahan bakunya adalah nasi yang berasal dari Utara Italia. Pembuatan masakan ini membutuhkan bahan-bahan yaitu, Bunga Zucchini, bawang putih dan Parmesan atau keju Italia.

Langkah pertamanya adalah cuci dan hilangkan tangkai Bunga Zucchini dan putiknya, kemudian potong kecil-kecil. Panaskan minyak zaitun di panci bergagang dengan panas medium dan masukan bawangnya setelah minyak tadi panas. Tambahkan beras dan naikan suhunya kemudian diaduk sampai butiran padi itu berubah menjadi nasi. Tambahkan setengah mangkok kaldu ayam atau _Broth _lalu aduk sampai merata. Kemudian tambahkan _white wine_, setelah itu turunkan suhunya ke suhu yang paling rendah lalu tambahkan potongan Bunga Zucchini tadi kemudian aduk lagi.

Tutup panci itu dengan tutupnya kemudian naikan lagi suhunya ke suhu medium. Tunggu beberapa saat, buka tutupnya dan tambahkan garam, merica, mentega dan parmesan. Aduk sebentar, matikan kompor dan hidangkan dalam piring saji.

Setelah Sakura selesai mencatat semua itu, Emil_-sensei_ mulai menerangkan dengan lebih rinci lagi. Sakura mendengarkan dan memahaminya dengan seksama.

TEETTT... TEEETTT

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran pertama berbunyi, sebagian kelas di KCA termasuk kelas Sakura dan Perancis istirahat.

Seperti kemarin, Sakura memilih ke taman dan memakan bekal yang dibawanya dan ada seseorang yang menemaninya. Tapi kali ini bukan Ino yang menemaninya.

"Mana teman pirangmu itu, Jidat?" kata Sasuke sembari mendudukan diri dibangku kosong sebelah Sakura tak lupa juga mencomot bekal yang Sakura bawa.

"Dia istirahatnya masih nanti, Ayam. Mana Naruto dan yang lainnya?" jawab Sakura. Semenjak Sasuke memberikan jus strawberry ke Sakura sebagai permintaan maaf, hubungan mereka menjadi dekat. Bahkan mereka sudah memiliki panggilan sayang lho!

"Dia itu kelas Meksiko, bukan Perancis sepertiku. Kalau Hinata istirahat si Dobe itu juga, Bodoh!" kata Sasuke sambil menghadiahi Sakura sebuah sentilan di dahi.

"Aww, sakit tau. Sudah baik, aku mau membagi bekalku untukmu. Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!" balasnya.

"Kamu tadi tidak bilang membaginya dan aku hanya mengambilnya satu tanpa meminta padamu. Jadi untuk apa aku berterima kasih, eh!" jawab Sasuke enteng sambil memasukan potongan terakhir roti yang diambil dari bekal Sakura tadi.

"Ck, se-merdeka-mulah!" balas Sakura.

Tak ada obrolan lagi setelah kata-kata Sakura tadi. Mereka sibuk dengan alam pikiran masing-masing.

"Setelah ini kau ada kelas apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Masih meksiko." kata Sasuke dengan datar.

"Begitu ya, padahal setelah ini aku kelas Jepang. Kukira kamu juga!" kata Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

"Jadi, kamu ingin sekelas denganku, eh!" Sasuke menoleh menatab wajah Sakura dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Hmm, tidak juga. Hanya saja aku belum pernah menganggapmu ada saat kelas Jepang, itu saja. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Ayam. Tadi teori atau praktek? Masakan apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Teori, masakan Perancis." Jawabnya sembari mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jalan.

"Makudku nama masakannya, aku juga tahu kalau masakan Perancis!" celutuk Sakura gemas.

"Souffle." balas Sasuke.

Souffle, adonannya terdiri dari mentega, susu, tepung, telur, keju, yang dicampur dan dioven yang kemudian membantuk lembaran persegi panjang berwarna coklat. Kemudia Souffle yang masih berbentuk lembaran tadi diolesi dengan _Bechamel_, diatasnya diberi potongan _Bell Pepper_ yang telah digoreng kemudian digulung dan di atasnya diberi _Bell Pepper_ yang telah digoreng lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian bel kembali terdengar, mereka segera berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing.

Sementara itu di kelas Meksiko, tampak seorang berambut pirang dengan _name tag_ "NARUTO NAMIKAZE" sedang bergelut dengan adonan di depan kompor yang dibantu juga seorang gadis berambut indigo ber_name tag_ "HINATA HYUUGA". Celemek yang mereka pakai telah belepotan dengan adonan-adonan yang mereka buat.

Mereka sedang membuat Flan, semacam puding dengan _creme brulee _dengan caramel lembut sebagai toppingnya. Mereka berdua telah mencapai langkah ke tiga dari enam langkah. Setelah adonan yang dibuat Naruto jadi, Hinata menuangkannya ke dalam cetakan dengan hati-hati agar tidak kelebihan ataupun terlalu sedikit. Setelah itu Naruto menaruh cetakan yang sudah diisi dengan adonan tadi ke dalam loyang dan dioven dengen set 325 derajat.

Ada beberapa loyang jadinya harus bergantian. Setelah loyang pertama jadi, dilanjutkan loyang berikutnya, begitu seterusnya. Loyang yang sudah jadi tadi harus didinginkan, setelah dingin Naruto dan Hinata bersama-sama melepaskan cetakannya dan menaruhnya dengan piring.

Sebuah piring kecil di letakan di atas cetakan tadi, kemudian dibalik tetapi jangan sampai adonan tumpah, setelah dibalik buka cetakannya. Begitu seterusnya sampai semuanya selesai dan siap untuk dinilaikan.

Naruto yang menunggu giliran untuk menilaikan tampak tidak tenang, karena baru kali ini diadakan kerja sama. Biasanya hanya memasak sendiri-sendiri, jadi Naruto takut-takut hasilnya akan kurang dari harapannya.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_ te-tenang saja, ma-masakan ki-kita pasti berhasil lulus pe-penilaian" kata Hinata untuk menenangkan Naruto yang tampak gugup.

"Ya, kau benar Hinata_-chan."_ balas Naruto.

"Hinata Hyuga dan Naruto Namikaze!" seorang guru memangil nama mereka berdua. Segera saja Naruto dan Hinata maju ke depan sambil membawa hasil masakan mereka berdua.

"Kalian memasak apa?" tanya guru itu.

"Kami memasak Flan, Mexi_-sensei._" jawab Naruto. Guru yang dipanggil Mexi_-sensei_ itu mengambil sebuah pisau makan dan garpu untuk mencobanya.

"Hmm, lumayan. Lagipulan untuk yang pertama kelas Meksiko ini mengadakan kerja sama, cukup bagus walaupun masih lebih bagus jika kalian membuat sendiri-sendiri. Silakan kembali." komentar guru itu.

"Baiklah semuanya, hasil kalian cukup bagus. Mungkin tidak sebagus saat kalian membuatnya sendiri-sendiri. Kesulitan dalam kerja sama adalah dalam mengatur waktu dan pembagian tugas, apalagi ini mendadak, jadi masih saya maklumi. Pelajaran kali ini cukup sampai di sini dan kalian boleh memakan hasil kalian masing-masing setelah ini. Selamat siang." kata Mexi_-sensei_ panjang lebar.

"Selamat siang." jawab semua murid dengan kompak. Setelah itu terdengar bel, mereka bergegas merapikan barang-barang mereka dan membawa hasil masakan mereka untuk dimakan bersama teman-teman mereka.

"Hinata, kita ke kantin yuk. Aku sudah hubungi Sasuke_-teme_ untuk ke kantin. Kamu hubungi Ino dan Sakura, kita makan sama-sama di sana." kata Naruto disertai senyum tiga jarinya.

"Ba-baiklah akan ku-kuhubungi. Ayo ke kantin Naruto_-kun._" jawab Hinata.

**Di kantin**

"Kalian bertiga lama sekali sih!" gerutuan Naruto diarahkan kepada Sasuke, Sakura, dan Ino yang baru datang. Gerutuan Naruto hanya disambut dengusan dari Sasuke dan cengiran dari Sakura juga Ino. Naruto dan Hinata sudah menunggu mereka lebih dari lima belas menit. Mereka duduk melingkar dengan urutan Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto.

"Shikamaru dan Karin tidak di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, Shikamaru tidak sempat mampir ke KCA. Dia ada tugas tambahan di sekolahnya. Karin pergi dengan pacarnya." kata Naruto

"Jadi, Karin itu sudah punya pacar ya? Siapa Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar. Ino juga nampak tertarik, apalagi Ino itu Ratu Gossip mana mungkin tidak tahu hal ini.

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah bertanya, hehe." jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Ino mendesah pelan karena tidak ada gossip menarik hari ini, benar-benar membosankan.

"Ba-baiklah sebaiknya ki-kita mulai makan saja, ini untuk kalian. Aku dan Na-naruto_-kun_ yang membuatnya di kelas." kata Hinata sambil membagikan Flan yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Wahh, _Grazie_ Hinata. Apa ini namanya?" tanya Sakura sambil memakannya.

"Namanya Flan, Jidat." yang menjawab malah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Ayam." ketus Sakura.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, sebaiknya kita mulai makan. Selamat makan," kata Naruto. Teman-teman yang lain pun mengikutinya. Tidak ada yang berbicara selagi makan, hanya ada beberapa percakapan kecil saja. Sejak kecil mereka dididik menjaga sopan santun, seperti makan tidak sambil berbicara.

Setelah selesai, mereka pulang dengan mobil mereka masing-masing kecuali Hinata yang pulang bersama Naruto. Naruto bersama Hinata pulang dengan Aston Martin One-77 atau biasa disebut One-77 berwarna coklat. Sasuke pulang dengan mobil kesayangannya, Bugatti Veyron Super Sports berwarna abu-abu metalik.

Sakura dengan Koenigsegg Agera berwarna putih, hadiah ulang tahunnya dan Ino dengan Ferrari Enzo berwarna merah, sangat cocok untuk perempuan penggila _fashion_ sepertinya.

**.**

**.**

Sakura sampai di rumah dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, berganti baju dan istirahat sambil membaca catatan kegiatan hari ini. Hari ini dia akan _shopping_ dengan sahabatnya Ino. Sayangnya Hinata tidak ikut karena harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya dengan Naruto.

Sakura pergi ke rumah Ino setelah meninggalkan memo agar ibunya tidak khawatir, Koenigsegg Ageranya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Cuaca hari ini bagus, tidak terlalu terik dan tidak terlalu mendung sangat cocok untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman.

Melihat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah Sakura berhenti, menjadi pengendara yang baik, lagipula dia sedang tidak terburu-buru. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk, segera saja Sakura membukanya, selagi lampu merah masih lama.

'Tanpa nama?' pikirnya saat melihat hanya tertera nomor saja di layar ponselnya.

**Mau kemana, Jidat? Ternyata bisa menyetir juga, eh?**

**U.S**

'Jidat? U.S? selain Ino hanya Sasuke yang memanggilku Jidat, apalagi inisial dibawahnya U.S, Uchiha Sasuke' pikirnya lagi. Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kanan kiri dan depan, namun tak menemukan batang hidung Sasuke.

'Belakang' pikirnya lagi. Pandangannya melihat ke arah kaca spion dan benar saja di belakangnya ada sebuah Bugatti Veyron Super Sports milik Sasuke. Segera Sakura membalas pesan itu tanpa menyimpan nomornya.

**Kamu juga mau kemana? Jangan remehkan aku!**

Sesaat kemudian, dia mendapatkan balasan dari Sasuke.

**Kita buktikan siapa yang lebih hebat, eh! Di depan sana ada perempatan kita belok kanan ke arah taman. Kita bertanding di sana.**

Membaca tantangan dari Sasuke, Sakura melirik jam. Masih ada waktu, pikirnya. Apa salahnya menerima tantangan si Ayam itu. Tapi sepengetahuannya jalan yang ditunjuk Sasuke itu mengarah ke pantai ya. Memang sih sebelum ke pantainya ada taman bunga di seberang kanan jalan dan pantai di seberang kiri jalan.

Lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau, segera saja Sakura menuju ke tempat yang Sasuke tunjuk dengan Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya. Sakura memilih berhenti disebuah pohon yang cukup rindang dan keluar dari mobilnya, begitu juga Sasuke.

"Lewat mana saja jalurnya? Aku hanya punya sedikit waktu!" kata Sakura.

"Jangan sombong begitu Nona berjidat lebar! Kita lewati jalan di sepanjang pantai itu kemudian di perempatan sana belok kanan, setelah itu kau ikuti jalan itu saja!" terang Sasuke.

"Hmm, jalur melingkar, jika belok kanan sama saja kembali ke sini!" kata Sakura sembari menuju mobilnya. Diarahkannya mobil itu di depan _zebra cross_ sebagai garis _start_, Sasuke juga melakukan hal sama di sampingnya. Beruntung jalanan yang mereka pakai adalah jalan satu arah dan tidak begitu ramai, karena kebanyakan orang memilih jalan pintas jika akan ke pantai.

**1**

**2**

**3**

**BRUMM...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOBECO**

**A/N: No comment for this chapter. Untuk jenis masakan dan bahasa asing author sedang malas menuliskannya detailnya dibawah XD **

**Mohon dimaklumi dan semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari kemarin. Untuk konflik belum terpikirkan, seiring berjalannya waktu seharusnya da konflik -_- Gomen lama update-nya, sebenarnya hari ini saya lupa buat update #menggelinding**

**Thanks for Qamara Risa Li Atoda yang sudah mengingatkan untuk update fic absurd ini. Dan juga thanks buat yang udah ngikutin dari chapter awal atau yang baru ngikutin, yang sudah fav, foll, review dan juga silent reader kalu ada hehe..**

**Thanks for Iqma96, Roxxyrock, Qamara Risa Li Atoda, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime, ****desypramitha26****, Kumada Chiyu, ****.**

**Eh, gomen lagi yang belum saya sebutin atau salah pengetikan di chapter kemarin. Itu error mungkin, padahal udah saya tulis semua.**

**Mind to review again? Thanks for your continuous support XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Previous Chapter:

"Hmm, jalur melingkar, jika belok kanan sama saja kembali ke sini!" kata Sakura sembari menuju mobilnya. Diarahkannya mobil itu di depan zebra cross sebagai garis start, Sasuke juga melakukan hal sama disampingnya. Beruntungnya jalan itu adalah jalan satu arah dan tidak begitu ramai, karena kebanyakan orang memilih jalan pintas jika akan ke pantai.

Mereka sama-sama menghitung dengan suara keras

1

2

3

BRUMM...

**.**

**.**

**Cooking Academy**

**Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Typo, bahasa tidak baku dan tidak efektif, Diksi amburadul, dll**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

BRUMMM...

Mobil berbeda warna dan pemilik itu melaju kecang. Dengan kecepatan penuh, mereka sangat lihai menyalip beberapa mobil yang menghalangi mereka. Setiap tikungan mereka melakukan manuver tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, beberapa kubangan air di jalan yang tak bisa dihindari juga tidak menjadi hambatan bagi mereka. Mobil mereka berguncang keras saat melewati kubangan-kubangan itu, jika yang menyetir bukanlah seorang ahli pasti mereka sudah terlempar keluar dari jalan.

Tinggal seperempat jalan lagi. Zebra Cross sebagai garis start sudah terlihat. Tanpa banyak babibu Sakura menambah kecepatannya, begitu pula Sasuke yang kini berada tepat disampingnya.

CKITTTTTT...

Suara memekakan telingan itu berasal dari mobil Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja ada seekor kucing yang nekat berlari melewati jalan, Sakura yang notabenenya penyayang kucing segera mengerem dan meninggalkan bekas ban di aspal jalan. Beruntunglah mobilnya itu tidak terguling, tapi konsekuensi yang didapatnya adalah kalah dari Sasuke.

Mereka memarkir mobil di pinggir jalan. Sasuke keluar dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Sakura menggeram penuh kesal. 'Seharusnya aku yang menang!' pikirnya geram.

"YOU LOSE," kata Sasuke penuh seringai. "Apa kau ingin hukuman dariku, Jidat?" lanjutnya mengejek.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali. Seharusnya aku yang menang jika saja tidak ada kucing liar yang lewat seenak bokong ayammu itu!" bentak Sakura berapi-api. Ini menurunkan harga dirinya, kalah dari seorang Uchiha adalah kesialan terbesar.

"Jadi kau menyalahkan kucing atas kekalahanmu itu? Ckckck, menggelikan." Sasuke berdecak meremehkan. Seringai di wajah rupawannya tak kunjung hilang dari tadi, membuat Sakura ingin menonjok wajah pemuda di depannya itu.

"Cih, terserahlah. Aku mau pulang saja." kata Sakura. Berdebat dengan Uchiha tidak akan ada habisnya, begitulah hal yang Sakura pelajari setiap kali berdebat

"Melarikan dengan hukuman dariku,eh?." kata Sasuke sambil bersandar di mobilnya. Tangannya yang kekar itu memegang sebuah botol mineral yang baru saja diminumnya.

BRAKK

"Jadi apa maumu Ayam?" geram Sakura sambil membanting pintu mobil yang sudah dibukanya tadi.

"Hmm, temani aku ke pantai." Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan nada datar, tetapi kata-katanya itu sukses membuat Sakura melongo. "SEKARANG!" tegas Sasuke sembari masuk ke mobilnya.

'Oh my, seorang Uchiha meminta ditemani ke pantai? Seperti anak TK saja, hahaha' batin Sakura disela-sela keterjutannya.

Mendengar deru mesin mobil Sasuke, Sakura tersadar dan segera masuk ke mobilnya. "TUNGGU AYAM!" teriaknya sebelum masuk mobil. Sepertinya refresing di pantai ada gunanya, ia akan membatalkan janjinya dengan Ino dengan konsekuensi ceramah tujuh hari tujuh malam tentunya.

Di lain tempat...

"Hinata_-chan_ bagaimana jika setelah ini, kita pergi ke taman yang dekat dengan pantai itu lho!" ajak Naruto sambil menunggu hasil print tugas yang baru saja diselesaikan.

Saat ini mereka berada di kediaman keluarga Namikaze, cukup sering Hinata berkunjung ke rumah Naruto. Karena tugas kelompok tertulis tentunya. Biasanya Hinata akan dijemput oleh sopir keluarga Namikaze dan diantar pulang oleh Naruto. Tapi baru kali ini Hinata diajak berjalan-jalan, biasanya mereka hanya mampir di kedai Paman Teuchi untuk membeli ramen.

"Ya ba..baiklah Naruto_-kun_." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. 'Manisnya..' batin Naruto

"Yosh, sudah selesai. Ayo kita berangkat." ujar Naruto besorak.

Setelah perjalanan yang tidak terlalu lama karena hobi Naruto yang kebut-kebutan itu, akhirnya mereka sampai dengan selamat. Hinata mematung dengan tangan agak gemetaran, dia masih belum terbiasa dengan gaya mengemudi Naruto meskipun sering kali mereka pergi berdua seperti ini.

Di taman, mereka memilih tempat duduk yang berada di bawah pohon rindang yang menghadap ke pantai. Hinata menggelar tikar dan menyusun sedikit cemilan di tengah tikar. Mereka duduk berdampingan sambil melihat-lihat pantai. Naruto yang berisik tentunya berceloteh berbagai candaan dan cerita, Hinata sampai tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya melihat tingkah Naruto.  
"Na..Naruto_-kun_ lihat itu." kata Hinata sambil menunjuk dua sejoli bersurai biru dongker dan merah muda yang kini sedang saling mencipratkan air dan berlarian di tepi pantai.

"Hollaa.. itu Teme dan Sakura-chan. Mereka ketahuan berkencan hahaha! Ayo kita ganggu mereka Hinata_-chan_." kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Yo Teme, tak kusangka kalian sudah sejauh ini." teriak Naruto saat jarak mereka dekat.

"Cih, dia yang mulai duluan." kata Sasuke membela diri.

"Apa katamu? Siapa coba yang mengajakku ke pantai? Dasar ayam nyebelin!" kata Sakura sambil menyipratkan air ke arah Sasuke. Terkadang mereka sama-sama jatuh karena terkena ombak.

"Wah, Teme romantis banget sih." ujar Naruto yang dijawab dengan lemparan pasir putih dari Sasuke.

"Ahh, Teme mengotori bajuku." teriaknya hiperbola. Namun tak lama kemudian ia membalas Sasuke, jadilah Naruto sekarang basah kuyup karena saling balas.

"Ayo Hinata ikut main juga." kata Sakura sambil menyeret Hinata. Setelah itu Sakura menyiprati air ke arah Hinata.

Mereka berempat larut dalam kesenangan itu. Tanpa disadari, hari sudah menjelang sore. Masih dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup bereka duduk di pasir. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto begitulah urutan duduk mereka. Matahari terggelam menjadi fokus penglihatan mereka.

"Eh, Hinata_-chan_ tadi kita bawa cemilan, 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah iya, sebentar akan ku ambilkan." Hinata segera berdiri dan berbalik. Dari tempatnya berdiri bisa Hinata lihat bahwa yang tersisa dari bawaan mereka hanyalah tikar, beberapa stoples dan snack yang mereka bawa sudah habis. Mungkin diambil pengemis atau gelandangan di jalanan.

"Na..naruto_-kun_ cemilannya sudah ha..habis." kata Hinata tergagap.

"Hah? Padahal aku belum memakan satu pun. Pasti diambil orang." gerutu Naruto. " Aku lapar sekarang! Cari makan yuk!" lanjutnya.

"Kita tidak mungkin makan dengan basah kuyup seperti ini. Mereka pasti tidak mengijinkan. Ugh, dingin." kata Sakura sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Bibir merah mudanya kini berganti putih pucat, begitu pula Hinata yang sudah kembali duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ta..tapi di sini tidak aada yang jual pakaian." jawab Hinata memelas.

"Hn, pantai ini baru dibuka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Belum banyak pedagang yang mau berjualan disini." kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi ke arah parkiran mobilnya.

"Jadi gimana dong?" kata Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata agar tidak kedinginan. Melihat perhatian Naruto kepada Hinata membuat Sakura iri saja. Ah, malangnya nasibmu Sakura.

"Kita ke parkiran ambil mobil. Setelah itu pulang saja." kata Sasuke. Naruto segera menyusul Sasuke dan meninggalkan Hinata yang kini wajahnya memerah bak rambut Sasori—kakaknya Sakura.

"Ah, tidak seru Teme. Aku masih ingin di sini." ujar Naruto dengan bibir dimanyun-manyunkan. "Eh, aku bawa ganti baju di mobil. Sebentar aku ambil. Kita masih bisa disini. Tapi kedinginan sedikit nggak apa-apa ya?" kata Naruto sambil berlari ke arah parkiran.

"Hn, kalian berdua tunggu di sini." kata Sasuke yang juga menyusul Naruto.

"Eh, tunggu dulu." teriak Sakura, kakinya melangkah ingin mengejar namun ditahan Hinata.

"Kita tunggu saja Sakura_-chan_." kata Hinata.

"Ya sih, aku masih ingin di sini. Tapi kalau aku sakit bagaimana?" tanya Sakura sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke datang. Mereka sudah berganti baju atasan, namun tidak dengan celana mereka yang masih basah kuyup. Agak risih sebenarnya memakai celana basah dan lengket.

"Hinata_-chan_ pakai ini ya. Biar nggak dingin." kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan jaket oranye kesayangannya kepada Hinata.

Sedangkan Sasuke, tanpa berkata-kata langsung membantu memakaikan jaket biru dongker dengan lambang Uchiha miliknya pada Sakura. Wangi khas Sasuke langsung menyerbak memenuhi indra penciuman Sakura. Jaket Sasuke yang kebesaran membuat Sakura harus melipat lengan jaket agar tangannya bisa terlihat. Sakura tampak imut dengan jaket kebesaran milik Sasuke, begitu pula Hinata yang memakai jaket Naruto.

"Terima kasih." ujar Sakura pelan yang ditanggapi 'Hn' dari bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Kita ke rumah makan kecil yang disana." kata Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata. Mereka berdua berjalan mendahului Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempat tadi.

"Ayo." ajak Sasuke yang tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya diam saja saat tangannya digenggam bungsu Uchiha itu, telapak tangan Sasuke yang lebih besar memberi kehangatan tersendiri untuk Sakura.

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah makan itu dengan pasangan masing-masing. Senyum tak henti-hentinya terlihat dari mereka berempat, eh kecuali Sasuke yang hanya memasang senyum tipis tak terlihat itu.

Naruto seperti biasa berceloteh dengan riang di hadapan Hinata yang tersenyum menanggapi. Sakura mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan Sasuke. Gadis _bubble gum_ itu tak terlalu suka kebisuan.

"Bintangnya indah." katanya.

"Hn." jawaban khas dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke pantai." kata Sakura tersenyum tulus.

"Hn." jawaban ambigu itu kembali muncul. Sesaat mereka terlihat akrab.

"Ck, kosa katamu sedikit sekali Uchiha!" bentak Sakura tak sabaran. Padahal sudah susah-sudah mencari topik tapi hanya 'hn-hn' yang ia dapatkan.

"Nona berjidat lebar ini pandai sekali merusak suasana." ejek Sasuke.

"Cih, nggak sadar diri. Justru kamu yang merusak suasan. Dasar ayam jelek!" balas Sakura.

"Jidat lebar!"

"Bokong ayam!"

"Rambut pink norak!"

"Gzz, Ayam kampungan!"

"Cewek gila."

"UCHIKEN BUTT NYEBELIN!" teriak Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke.

Wow, pasangan yang baru saja akur kini kembali bertengkar. Mereka tak henti-hentinya saling mengejek dan dorong-mendorong. Suasana tenang penuh keakraban menguap di antara mereka. Kadang Sakura jatuh dan mendapat hadiah senyum kemenangan dari Sasuke. Sebaliknya jika Sasuke yang jatuh, Sakura tertawa penuh kemenangan. Baju yang mereka pakai kotor oleh pasir, setelah sama-sama kelelahan mereka berhenti dari kegiatan _absurd_ itu dan membersihkan pasir-pasir yang menempel.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat dua sahabatnya itu. Tingkah mereka berdua seperti anak TK saja. Menggelikan jika dilihat banyak orang, beruntungnya pantai ini sepi.

"Mereka pasangan serasi." kata Naruto.

"Iya, aku se..setuju Naruto_-kun_." jawab Hinata menyetujui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOBECO**

**A/N: **

**KRIK**

**KRIK**

**KRIK**

**Chapter ini maksa banget, ya nggak? Update lama lagi. Ckck, author tolol XD**

**Btw, makasi yang sudah sempet baca apalagi review dan yang udah nungguin fic ini -kalau ada-. ****Thanks for Iqma96, Roxxyrock, Qamara Risa Li Atoda, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime, ****desypramitha26****, Kumada Chiyu, ****sudoer. arekndapblekputrakeramat****.**

**Balas review XD**

**Iqma96 **duhh.. bisa ditebak dong! Gomen lama ya. Stuck ide dan belum dapat konflik ini XD Arigatou udah support.

**Eysha CherryBlossom **wkwkwk, kamu tahu aja sih XD fic ini terlintas begitu saja saat melototin game cooking academy. Thanks udah sempetin baca dan review^^

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda **hiks..hiks fic ini terlantar -_- Ngga udah flesbeck, itu menyakitkan. Ngga usah sebutin nama suami, aku udah cukup hapal dengan kelima suami absurdmu :p

**Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime **Wkwkwk, liat aja deh hasilnya. Parah banget'kan? Duh, jangan dipraktekin ntar dimarahin mama kalau dapurnya ancur -_- Gomen, apdetnya lama :(

**Mind to review again? Thanks for your continuous support XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**Je Suis Amoureuse**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, bahasa tidak baku dan tidak efektif, diksi entahlah, dll**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

"YOU LOSE," kata Sasuke penuh seringai. "Apa kau ingin hukuman dariku, Jidat?" lanjutnya mengejek.

"Hmm, temani aku ke pantai." Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan nada datar, tetapi kata-katanya itu sukses membuat Sakura melongo. "SEKARANG!" tegas Sasuke sembari masuk ke mobilnya.

'Oh my, seorang Uchiha meminta ditemani ke pantai? Seperti anak TK saja, hahaha' batin Sakura disela-sela keterjutannya.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat dua sahabatnya itu. Tingkah mereka berdua seperti anak TK saja. Menggelikan jika dilihat banyak orang, beruntungnya pantai ini sepi.

"Mereka pasangan serasi." kata Naruto.

"Iya, aku se..setuju Naruto_-kun_." jawab Hinata menyetujui.

**.**

**Welcome and enjoy this chapter ^_~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Haruno**

Hari libur nasional, anggaplah demikian. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sakura sudah bangun pagi-pagi dan berkutat di dapur _platinum_-nya. Sesekali mulutnya bergerak menyanyikan lagu favoritnya atau hanya bersenandung kecil. Tangannya dengan telaten memotong ketimun menjadi empat bagian panjang-panjang. Kemudian ia mengambil buah alpokat dan memotongnya juga. Kali ini Sakura akan membuat California Roll, khusus untuk Sasuke tentu dengan ekstra tomat.

Kemarin sangat menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Ucapan terima kasih sepertinya tidak cukup, jadi Sakura memilih California Roll sebagai tanda terima kasih walaupun Sasuke juga bisa membuatnya sendiri.

Setelah semua bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan siap. Sakura menyiapkan nori yang sudah dilapisi nasi, di sebaliknya diberi potongan buah alpokat, ketimun dan bahan lainnya kemudian digulung. Sakura menata California Roll yang sudah dipotongnya satu suap ke dalam sebuah kotak bento dan menambahkan beberapa potongan tomat.

"Yosh sudah selesai. Waktunya bersiap," Sakura bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar. Berganti pakaian dan menenteng tasnya.

"Nachi, jika ada yang mencariku. Bilang aku sudah kembali ke apartemen ya," pamitnya pada salah satu pelayan.

**KONOHA CAFE**

Salah satu cafe yang paling digemari kalangan remaja itu terlihat lenggang. Hanya beberapa meja yang terisi pelanggan. Biasanya libur satu hari dimanfaatkan untuk mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk, berkumpul dengan keluarga di rumah atau bermain dengan adik. Dan bagi mereka yang memiliki pasangan, liburan satu hari menjadi saat yang tepat untuk mencuri-curi waktu kencan di sela kesibukan harian. Seperti pasangan rival berikut ini.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Ayam?" kata Sakura ketika mendekat pada salah satu meja yang telah ditempati seorang pemuda dengan kopi hitamnya yang mengepul.

"Hn. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu." sepertinya Sasuke ingin berdamai, tumben sekali tidak memulai pertengkaran diantara mereka.

Sakura mengernyit heran saat melihat kantung mata Sasuke yang memiliki kantung mata lagi di bawahnya. Wajah Sasuke juga tampak kusut, rambut emo style miliknya juga lebih tidak berbentuk dan yang lebih parah—

"Ayam, sejak kapan kau?"

—Sasuke merokok.

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepat katakan apa maumu, baka!" sentak Sasuke tanpa perubahan ekspresi, tampak tidak terganggu dengan pertanyaan perihal rokok yang bersemayam di antara bibir tipisnya.

Sakura segera menempatkan diri di depan Sasuke. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan, namun sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar tidak ada waktu dan mungkin ini serius. Padahal Sakura ingin bertengkar, berdebat, mengobrol dan saling mengerjai seperti biasanya. Sayang sekali niatnya harus menguap sia-sia.

"Ini, untukmu. Tanda ucapan terima kasihku." ucap Sakura agak risih. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berkata tanpa mebentak pada Sasuke. 'Kenapa rasanya malah seperti pacar Sasuke ya?' pikir Sakura heran.

Sasuke mendengus kecil, seringai yang terpatri di wajahnya terpasang dengan apik, mata jelaganya memandang jenaka, penuh ejekan. Tak ingin berlama-lama walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke juga ingin lebih lama bersama Sakura. Tapi, urusan yang menganggunya sejak kemarin terpaksa harus menyita waktu kebersamaanya. Sebelum terlambat, Sasuke akan mengatakannya.

"Ck, mulai sekarang menjauhlah dariku. Kita tidak saling kenal mulai detik ini!" suara Sasuke terdengar serius dan membuat Sakura merinding seketika.

"Eh, Kenapa?" hanya itu respon yang dapat Sakura lakukan. "Maksudku, oke! Tidak masalah." ralatnya.

"Jika orang tuamu mengatakan hal yang menurutmu aneh. Jangan pernah menyetujuinya! Camkan itu." kata Sasuke lagi.

"Ck, kesambet ya?" geram Sakura. Ia tidak suka berbelit-belit, cukup katakan _to the point_ saja. Sakura sangat tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku akan pindah ke Perancis. Jangan berpikir untuk mengikutiku." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang kemudian pergi.

Sakura terdiam, otaknya masih mencerna perkataan Sasuke. "EHH, APA?" jeritnya keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartemen, 10.00 pm**

TUTT TUT TUTT

"Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, blablabla," suara operator membuat Sakura semakin sebal saja.

"Argh, apa'sih! Ayam kampung!" teriakannya menggema diseluruh kamar, membangunkan Ino yang bergelut di dalam selimut tebalnya. Kepala bersurai pirangnya berdenyut-denyut dan telingannya terasa pengang mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"APA JIDAT! KENAPA TERIAK-TERIAK, BODOH!" jerit Ino tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Ugh, gendang telingaku." keluh Sakura sambil memegang telingannya. Tangannya bergerak menampar Ino main-main. "Ini masalah serius, Pig! Sepertinya," kata Sakura dengan suara yang semakin pelan.

Kedua remaja putri itu duduk berhadapan di atas kasur. Sakura bercerita serius, sedangkan Ino masih melongo tidak sadar diri. Mulutnya terbuka bak ikan koi, nyamuk yang masuk ke mulutnya pun ditelan mentah-mentah. Tangan lentik Ino dengan polesan kutek ungu itu bergerak mencubit lengannya sendiri.

"Aw, shh.. sakit," jerit Ino tertahan.

"Jadi, bagaimana Pig? Menurutmu Sasuke serius?" Sakura masih mengoceh ini-itu tentang Sasuke.

"Sasuke akan pergi?"

"Oh, tapi wajahnya benar-benar terlihat serius! Kau dengar!"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Argh, kenapa aku peduli? Terserah dia mau pergi kemanapun,"

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Pig?"

"Pig?"

"Oh my, panggilan darurat. Yamanaka Ino, anda bisa mendengar?"

Sekian cerocosan dari mulut gadis bunga Sakura itu. Bisa dilihat, sepertinya dia nampak khawatir. Lebih khawatir lagi saat melihat sahabatnya hanya diam mematung. Sepertinya Sakura harus memanggil ambulance dan membawa Ino ke rumah sakit jiwa. Atau mengembalikannya ke rumah Paman Inoichi dan diceramahi tujuh hari tujuh malam.

"So, kamu jatuh cinta Sa.. ku.. ra?" kata Ino setelah sekian lama terdiam. Walaupun tidak nyambung, Sakura cukup bersyukur setan yang menghinggapi Ino telah pergi. Siapa yang tahan berada di tubuh Ino yang berbau menyengat itu, kembang tujuh rupa saja untuk mandi tujuh hari.

"_Je suis amoureuse_." Ulang Sakura dalam bahasa perancis. "Jatuh cinta sama Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Nah itu pinter!" kata Ino sambil menepuk kepala merah muda sahabatnya. Badannya yang ramping terguncang karena tertawa.

'Saking cintanya sama Sasuke. Si jidat ini lupa bagaimana bahasa Italia. Selalu saja pakai bahasa Perancis kesayangan Ayamnya. Ckckck,' batin Ino serampangan.

"Dih, hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi! Tidak akan pernah." elak Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Ino, bahkan sempat mengiyakan perkataan sabahatnya itu. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sasuke sepertinya hal itu mustahil terjadi.

"_Oui, __pourquoi pas?_" tanya Ino menantang Sakura. **[Iya, kenapa tidak?]**

"_Non!_" teriak Sakura sambil menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dan bergegas tidur. **[Tidak]**

Ino tergelak menahan tawa melihat tingkah lucu sahabatnya itu. Sakura yang garang binti galak, kini terlihat imut dengan tingkah malu-malunya itu. "_Oyasumi, Jidat!_" kata Ino yang kemudian menyusul Sakura.

Sakura masih terjaga setelah perkataan Ino tadi. Wajahnya terasa panas. Jika dipikir-pikir, pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke seperti pasangan labil. Kemudian, mereka pergi ke pantai bersama seperti kencan. Sasuke cukup perhatian pada Sakura. Sasuke juga pintar, tubuhnya atletis dengan tinggi badan lima belas centimeter diatas Sakura. Sasuke itu... tipe pria idaman Sakura.

'Ah. Apa yang kupikirkan?' batin Sakura frustasi.

"C'est vrai?" kata Sakura agak keras. **[Masa'sih?]**

"Tout à fait!" jawab Ino sambil tertawa di bawah selimutnya. Sakura menoleh dan memukul Ino pelan. **[So pasti dong!]**

"Toi, moi, fini." jerit Sakura. **[Loe, Gue, End]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayou, Pig._" sapa Sakura tanpa melihat Ino. Mata emeraldnya terfokus pada omelet yang sedang dibuatnya untuk sarapan.

"_Ohayou_. Tidurmu nyenyak, Jidat?" tanya Ino setelah duduk disalah satu kursi di depan meja makan.

Sakura tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Ino yang dirasanya tidak penting. Dia sedang fokus menata hidangan sarapan di atas meja, hari ini berangkat sekolah jadi tidak boleh terlambat. Sebernarnya fokus Sakura terbagi menjadi dua, dia merasa melupakan sesuatu.

"Ah, PIG! BAGAIMANA INI? SASUKE PINDAH KE PERANCIS!" teriak Sakura sambil membanting sepiring nasi di depan Ino yang tersentak kaget.

"Ck. Nanti tanya Naruto, seharusnya Sasuke tidak pindah secepat itu. Pasti hari ini masih berangkat." kata Ino bijak.

"Wow, tumben benar. Kepalamu terbentur, Pig?" canda Sakura sambil melangkah pergi mengambil ponselnya yang berdering tanda panggilan masuk. Samar-samar ia mendengar Ino berkata sialan, baka, bodoh atau kata sejenisnya.

"_Moshi-moshi, Kaa-san?_"

"_Moshi-moshi,_ Sakura_-chan_. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" kata Ibu Sakura di seberang telepon.

"Baik. _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ bagaimana?" kata Sakura dengan nada manja.

"Baik sayang. Oh ya, nanti setelah pulang sekolah langsung ke rumah ya?"

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" dahi Sakura berkerut menyadari ada yang tidak beres mengingat kemarin Sakura baru saja pulang dan sekarang kembali disuruh pulang.

"Untuk acara makan malam dengan teman bisnis _Tou-san_." Kata Kizashi mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Tidak mau, membosankan!" tolak Sakura penuh semangat.

"Ayolah, nanti _Tou-san_ kasih hadiah." kata Kizashi membujuk.

"Ugh, pemaksaan." keluh Sakura yang tidak mempan dengan rayuan buaya ayahnya itu.

"Ya, _Tou-san_ memaksamu."

"Baiklah, sayang. Kami berangkat kerja dulu. Belajar yang rajin ya!" suara lembut Mebuki kembali mengambil alih.

"Iya _Kaa-san_." dan setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus. Sakura menghela napas kesal, pertemuan bisnis sangat membosankan dan melelahkan dengan pembicaraan bisnis ini, bisnis itu, kerjasama perusahaan, masalah perusahaan dan lain sebagainya.

Sakura mendudukan diri di atas kasur yang tidak ditempatinya tadi malam, karena ia tidur di kasur Ino tentunya. Tangannya mengotak-atik ponsel untuk memainkan game-nya, melupakan Ino yang menunggunya sarapan. Saat akan menaruh ponselnya di meja kecil di samping kasur, ponsel putihnya kembali berdering. Tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel, Sakura menekan tombol dan berbicara pada si penelpon.

"Apa lagi _Kaa-san_?" tanya Sakura gemas. 'Jangan bilang aku harus membolos hanya untuk membeli gaun yang akan aku gunakan malam nanti,' pikirnya.

"_Kaa-san? _Kamu baik-baik saja_, imouto-chan?_" ternyata suara Sasori-nii yang menyapa indra pendengaran Sakura.

"Ah, _gomen_. Tadi _Kaa-san_ baru saja menelpon. Ada apa _nii-chan_?"

"Ehehe, _nii-chan_ tidak jadi pulang."

"APA? KENAPA?" tanpa babibu Sakura menjerit sekeras mungkin.

"Emm, perusahaan ayah yang di sini meminta perhatian lebih. Jadi ya beginilah." kata Sasori sambil menutup telinganya beberapa saat, sudah menduga adiknya akan menjerit.

"Ck,biarkan saja perusahaan itu. Biar _Tou-san_ yang urus, _Nii-chan_ pulang saja. Sakura kangen~" Sakura mulai merengek manja.

"_Gomen_, tidak bisa begitu. _Nii-chan_ akan pulang saat pesta istimewa."

"Pesta istimewa?"

"Nanti Saku_-chan_ bakal tahu deh. Kalau sekarang dikasih tahu jadi ngga istimewa. _Jaa~ _"

"Ugh, pelit. _Jaa~ Oni-chan_ jahat!" kata Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Cooking Academy, 03.00 pm**

Sudah waktunya jam belajar di KCA berakhir. Beberapa anak-anak murid sudah pergi melesat dengan mobil pribadi mereka atau jemputan sopir, walau ada beberapa yang berjalan kaki, bersepeda atau naik bis umum. Halte bis umum cukup dekat dari gerbang KCA, tak heran banyak juga yang memilih bis umum sebagai transportasi efektif karena tidak akan terjebak macet—bis umum memiliki jalan yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk bis.

"Hoi Naruto. Dimana si Ayam?" suara gahar milik Sakura menggema di tempat parkir yang sudah sepi mobil itu. Hanya terdapat empat sampai lima mobil terparkir di sana.

"Lho! kalian belum tahu. Teme pindah ke Perancis." tanya Naruto heran. Meskipun sahabat batunya itu tidak peduli lingkungan, namun setiap pindah sekolah pasti akan pamitan dulu sebagai sahabat yang (sok) baik.

"Tidak mungkin secepat itu, baka!" Ino berjalan kemudian menjitak kepala Naruto pelan.

"Anoo, mungkin Sasuke_-san_ sedang mengurus kepindahannya." Hinata mencoba membantu. Ia sudah mendengar perihal kepindahan Sasuke dari Naruto.

"Nah itu benar Hinata_-chan_. Soalnya lusa Sasuke berangkat." ujar Naruto santai tanpa menyadari hawa membunuh telah menguar di sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Kenapa apa, Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kenapa Sasuke pindah?" Sakura mengulang perkataannya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sasuke sering pindah sekolah, paling lama hanya bertahan tiga tahun. Jadi kalian tidak usah kaget begitu." ujar Naruto dengan seringai rubahnya.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan." Sakura melenggang pergi.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran. Ketiga pasang mata itu masih setia menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh dan tenggelam di balik pintu mobilnya.

Hinata tersenyum miring dan Ino hanya mengerut aneh. Sepertinya Sakura sedang depresi kronis. Ino sempat seperti Sakura saat mengetahui dirinya dengan sang pacar akan berbeda sekolah. Hinata sendiri memandang horror pada Sakura, teringat betapa ngerinya keadaan Ino saat depresi.

"Sedang jatuh cinta?" kata Ino dengan senyum miringnya. Hinata dengan senyum manisnya dan Naruto dengan tampang bloon masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Ino.

"Ja.. jatuh cinta p.. pada Sa..suke," jelas Hinata.

"Oh.." tanggapan biasa dari seorang Naruto. "EH.. APA?" dan juga jeritan luar biasa dari seorang Naruto mengakhiri chapter lima yang gaje ini.

.

/

)

/

.

**TOBECO**

**A/N**: mhwehehehe sudah berapa lama fic ini tidak diupdate. Gomen minna, author sedang dalam masa pemulihan(?) otak untuk masuk sekolah XD. Finally, ternyata ngga ada efeknya. Ugh, I'm verry crazy because kurtilas(kurikulum 2013) T_T

Chapter ini berantakan ya? 1700-an word— Kurang panjang menurut author, tapi ini sudah stuck sampai di sini. Takutnya kalau dipanjangin jadi tambah membosankan. Konflik? Kalau ini dibuat Fluff aja gimana? #dibakar

Author bersyukur banget kalian sudah mengikuti cerita gaje ini sampai di chapter lima ini, Makasi eaa~ #tebarpeluk. Oke, review log in silakan cek PM untuk balasannya dan yang tidak log in silakan cek di bawah ini, eh ternyata cuma satu wkwkwk XD

**Guest:** Iya ini udah update, gomen lama

Spesial thanks to **Iqma96, Roxxyrock, Qamara Risa Li Atoda, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime, ****desypramitha26****, Kumada Chiyu, ****sudoer. arekndapblekputrakeramat****, ****shintaiffah****, ****Nakashima Rie****, ****Arisaa ayugai****, ****Anka-Chan****, ****Eysha CherryBlossom****, ****ntika blossom****.**

Mind to review again?


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**Je Suis Amoureuse**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, bahasa tidak baku dan tidak efektif, diksi entahlah, dll**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

"Hn. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu." sepertinya Sasuke ingin berdamai, tumben sekali tidak memulai pertengkaran diantara mereka.

Sakura mengernyit heran saat melihat kantung mata Sasuke yang memiliki kantung mata lagi di bawahnya. Wajah Sasuke juga tampak kusut, rambut emo style miliknya juga lebih tidak berbentuk dan yang lebih parah—

"Ayam, sejak kapan kau?"

—Sasuke merokok.

"Ck, mulai sekarang menjauhlah dariku. Kita tidak saling kenal mulai detik ini!" suara Sasuke terdengar serius dan membuat Sakura merinding seketika.

"Aku akan pindah ke Perancis. Jangan berpikir untuk mengikutiku." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang kemudian pergi.

"_Je suis amoureuse_." ulang Sakura dalam bahasa perancis. "Jatuh cinta sama Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Nah itu pinter!" kata Ino sambil menepuk kepala merah muda sahabatnya. Badannya yang ramping terguncang karena tertawa.

**.**

**Welcome and enjoy this chapter ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Haruno**

Akhirnya malam yang sangat tidak diinginkan Sakura datang juga. Tapi begini lebih baik, seperti prinsipnya lebih cepat datang lebih cepat berakhir. Sakura tidak terlalu peduli dengan makan malam ini, hanya makan malam biasa bersama salah satu kolega bisnis _tou-san_ dan membicarakan perusahaan. Satu hal yang membuat Sakura sedih, kakaknya—Haruno Sasori tidak jadi pulang.

'Dasar pembual' gerutu Sakura saat menerima pesan singkat dari kakaknya.

Putri tunggal pasangan Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi itu berjalan laksana seorang putri bangsawan dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Sepasang wedges berwarna merah muda pudar bahkan mendekati putih membaluti kakinya. Tubuh semampainya kini terbalut dengan gaun merah muda yang menjuntai sampai di lututnya. Renda-renda kecil berbentuk bunga menghiasi beberapa bagian gaun tersebut. Rambut Sakura yang biasanya dikucir kini tergerai manis dengan bandana merah pemberian sahabatnya—Ino_-pig_.

Beberapa pelayan memuji kecantikan nona mudanya. Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan senyum manis yang dipaksanya. Meskipun tidak peduli dengan makan malam ini, Sakura merasa was-was. Hatinya bergejolak membimbing untuk kabur saja. Pikirannya juga masih terpaku pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba akan pindah ke Perancis, yah.. walaupun musuh, Sakura tidak rela jika Sasuke pergi secepat ini. Tanpa disangkalnya sedikit pun, hari-harinya terasa lebih menyenangkan sejak mengenal Sasuke.

"Akhirnya putri _Kaa-san_ yang cantik ini turun juga. Sebentar lagi teman _Tou-san_ akan sampai." kata Mebuki sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura.

Wanita paruh baya itu memandang Sakura penuh arti sebelum berjalan pergi untuk menemui suaminya. Kini Sakura terdiam sendirian di sofa ruang tamu. Beberapa pelayan sempat menawarkan makanan kecil sebagi cemilan, namun Sakura menolaknya dan memilih segelas cokelat hangat. Kuku tangannya yang kini dipoles kutek berwarna bening memaksa Sakura mengambil ponsel putih kesayangannya dengan hati-hati. Sakura memandang lekat-lekat persegi berwarna putih itu sebelum menekan beberapa tombol kemudian mengarahkan ponsel itu ke dekat telinganya.

"_Moshi-moshi_ , Ayam!" katanya lantang setelah panggilan teleponnya dijawab, raut wajah senang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Hn, apa?" sambut suara baritone di seberang.

"Itu.. Aku.." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataan gagapnya, suara Sasuke kembali menyela.

" Ingat! Jika orang tuamu mengatakan hal yang menurutmu aneh. Jangan pernah menyetujuinya." setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak dan membuat Sakura berdecak kecewa.

Tidak lama kemudian, kolega atau teman bisnis Kizashi datang. _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ Sakura terlihat antusias mendengar tamu penting yang ditunggu-tunggu telah datang. Sakura sedikit penasaran melihat tingkah kedua orang tuanya yang kelewat senang dan terlihat ganjil di matanya.

"_Chic.. chicken butt?_" kata Sakura saat melihat tamunya. "Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ralatnya.

Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Sorot matanya menajam seiring dengan auranya yang semakin mendingin, membuat Sakura terdiam bingung. Suasana nampak canggung detik itu, semuanya terdiam saling pandang. Akhirnya Mikoto—ibu Sasuke dan Mebuki berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan untuk menetralisir kecanggungan mereka.

"Ah, Sakura_-chan_ cantik sekali." kata Mikoto sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Te.. terima kasih, Bibi." Sakura cukup kewalahan menghadapi pelukan maut yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Sebaiknya kita ke dalam dan mulai makan malam." kata Kizashi yang kemudian berjalan memimpin berdampingan dengan Fugaku. Kedua super mom dari keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno mengikuti di belakang dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan seputar rumah tangga dan anak-anak mereka. Di barisan paling akhir ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang mengikuti.

"Ayam." kata Sakura."Hei! Kau dengar?" katanya lagi sambil menowel tangan Sasuke. Merasa diabaikan Sakura pun kembali terdiam.

Makan malam berlangsung canggung, kecuali bagi dua wanita paruh baya yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan santai. Sasuke dan Sakura masih diam membisu tanpa ada niat membuka pembicaraan. Suasana semakin canggung saat Kizashi berdehem. Kini, semua perhatian tertuju pada tuan rumah Haruno tersebut, hening yang menyelimuti ruangan itu memprovokasi atmosfer ruangan untuk lebih dingin lagi. Sakura saja merinding mendengar deheman horror _Tou-san_nya.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kita tahu..."jeda sesaat.

"Kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal. Jadi, kami berempat sepakat untuk..." perkataan Kizashi yang penuh penekanan dan penuh jeda membuat Sakura merinding disko. Sebutir keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir di pelipisnya, dan kedua super mom di antara mereka sudah senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Kami sepakat untuk menjodohkan kalian. Untuk mempererat hubungan persahabatan _Tou-san_ dan Fugaku juga untuk masa depan kalian berdua." kata Kizashi cepat sebelum putrinya menyela dengan cara berteriak.

Sepertinya harapan Kizashi untuk mendengar teriakan putrinya harus kandas. Terbukti, putri kesayangannya tersebut hanya diam dan matanya masih terpaku—memandang horror _Tou-san_nya. Mebuki tampak khawatir dengan kondisi psikis anaknya, bisa jadi anaknya shock kronis sehingga lupa berteriak seperti yang biasa Sakura lakukan.

Sakura terdiam, otaknya lambat mencerna perkataan ayahnya. Setelah mendapat kesimpulan bahwa ia dijodohkan dengan Sasuke, Sakura tetap diam. Jika Sasuke dijodohkan dengan Sakura, kenapa Sasuke bilang akan pindah ke Perancis, bahkan mereka telah sepakat untuk tidak saling kenal. Yah, walaupun Sakura sudah melanggarnya saat Sasuke datang. Tiba-tiba Sakura terbayang perkataan aneh Sasuke.

"_**Jika orang tuamu mengatakan hal yang menurutmu aneh. Jangan pernah menyetujuinya!"**_

'Apa hadiah yang dimaksud _Tou-san_ adalah perjodohan ini?'

'Apa yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah perjodohan ini? Jika Sasuke tidak setuju kenapa sekarang dia tidak menolak dan malah menyuruhku untuk menolak' batin Sakura gundah.

'Apa maksudnya? Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menerima perjodohan ini? Apa Sasuke benar-benar membenciku?' kepala Sakura terasa pusing sekarang.

"Sakura, kami tidak memaksamu. Kalau kamu tidak setuju, _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ menghargai keputusanmu." kata Mebuki sambil mengelus surai merah muda putri tunggalnya.

"Tapi, Bibi Mikoto masih berharap Sakura_-chan_ bersedia menikah dengan Sasuke." kata Mikoto dengan senyum lembutnya.

Perkataan kedua super mom tersebut membuat Sakura tersentak dari alam pikirannya. Ia memandangi satu persatu ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna di ruangan itu. Mulai dari ayahnya— Kizashi yang tersenyum mengiyakan, kemudian calon ayah mertuanya—Fugaku yang mengangguk penuh keyakinan. Calon ibu mertuanya—Mikoto yang tersenyum penuh harap, kemudian Ibunya—Mebuki yang masih setia mengelus pucuk rambut Sakura dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan mata emeraldnya ke arah Sasuke. Seketika hatinya tertohok mendapati tatapan dingin penuh ketidaksetujuan terarah padanya. Seolah mengingatkan agar Sakura tidak menyetujui permintaan orang tua mereka.

"A.. Aku.." Sakura menunduk. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa." setelah mengatakan empat kata tersebut, Sakura berdiri dan pergi ke lantai dua—kamarnya.

"Hahh.. tenang saja Fugaku, kami akan membujuk Sakura." kata Kizashi mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang karena jawaban Sakura.

"Maaf atas perilaku Sakura ya, nak Sasuke. Sakura memang seperti itu. Tenang saja, Sakura pasti menerima perjodohan ini." kata Mebuki yang beralih mengelus surai biru dongker Sasuke, kemudian wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menyusul putrinya bersama Ibu Sasuke juga.

'Cih, siapa yang setuju dengan perjodohan gila ini. Sakura jangan pernah terima perjodohan ini!' batin Sasuke penuh doa.

Di kamar bernuansa merah muda itu, Sakura duduk di kasur _king size_ kesayangannya. Tangannya bergerak mencari-cari ponsel putih kesayangannya sebelum Mebuki mengetuk pintu dan masuk bersama Ibu Sasuke.

"Ada apa, _Kaa-san_? Bukankah Sakura sudah memberikan keputusan." kata Sakura tenang. "Maaf, bibi Mikoto." lanjutnya saat melihat ibu dari rivalnya itu masuk bersama _Kaa-san_nya.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut kemudian duduk di samping kanan Sakura. Sedangkan Mebuki duduk disamping kiri Sakura. Jadilah Sakura kini diapit dua super mom dari keluarga terpandang di Jepang. Meskipun sedikit risih, Sakura tidak mencoba pergi.

"_Kaa-san_ tahu, Saku pasti terkejut dengan perkataan _Tou-san_ tadi. Mungkin keputusanmu terburu-buru tanpa terpikir lebih dahulu." kata Mebuki.

"Kami masih memberikan waktu untuk berpikir, Sakura-_chan_." tambah Mikoto.

"Tapi _Kaa-san_. Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan Aya— maksudku Sasuke." putus Sakura untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak ingin goyah, Sakura percaya pada perkataan Sasuke meskipun ia sedikit sakit hati.

"Tapi.. " perkataan Mebuki terpotong.

"Tidak apa-apa jika Sakura menolak. Bukankah kami sudah bilang bahwa kami menghargai keputusan darimu." kata Mikoto bijak.

"Kaa-san masih berharap kamu bersedia menikah dengan Sasuke. Dia anak yang baik, pintar dan mapan diusianya yang muda. _Kaa-san_ yakin, nantinya Sasuke akan menjadi suami yang baik untuk Sakura. _Kaa-san_ mohon.." Mebuki kehabisan kata untuk membujuk, dicurahkannya segala pendapat dan keinginannya.

Sakura semakin bingung, ia merasa lebih baik menolak perjodohan ini seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke. Tapi melihat kedua super mom yang begitu berharap membuat hati Sakura goyah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya? Jika ia menerima perjodohan ini.

"Ta.. tapi. Apa Sasuke juga menerima perjodohan ini? Bukankah ini hanya untuk mempererat kerjasama perusahaan kita?"

"Tidak, sayang. Perjodohan ini murni untuk masa depan kalian berdua. Perusahaan Uchiha dan Haruno sudah cukup lama menjalin kerjasama, apa kamu masih meragukan betapa erat dan alotnya jalinan kerjasama perusahaan Uchiha dan Haruno?" kata Mebuki, mencoba meyakinkan Sakura untuk mengubah keputusannya.

"Sasuke tidak menolak saat Fugaku menyampaikan perihal perjodohan ini." jelas Mikoto.

'Bibi Mikoto berkata Sasuke tidak menolak. Tapi Bibi Mikoto tidak berkata bahwa Sasuke menyetujui perjodohan ini' pikir Sakura. Mengingat betapa otoriter keluarga Uchiha, Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke terlalu pengecut untuk menolak perjodohan ini sehingga Mikoto berpendapat bahwa Sasuke menerima.

Tak terbayang jika Sakura akhirnya menikah dengan Sasuke. Terkurung di sangkar emas, menjujung tinggi tata krama, tidak ada canda tawa dan mengurus Uchiha-Uchiha kecil tanpa ekspresi. Oh, dia akan menderita jika menikah dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin anak-anaknya menderita dan menjadi orang dingin, menyebalkan, dan tidak perhatian seperti Sasuke.

"_Kaa-san_ mohon. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba perjodohan ini." bujuk Mebuki, lagi.

"Jika nantinya Sakura tidak merasa cocok dengan Sasuke. Kalian boleh membatalkan pertunangan ini, asalkan belum sampai ke pelaminan. Perceraian hanya akan mencoreng nama baik keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha." jelas Mikoto, unsur ke-uchiha-annya muncul. Membuat Sakura semakin ciut.

"Jadi, Sakura?" tanya Mikoto sambil mengelus surai merah muda calon anak perempuannya itu.

"Ba.. baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Sakura berkata penuh keraguan. Ia ingin berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan bertanya ini-itu, apa-bagaimana dan harus apa. Ponsel putih miliknya juga hilang entah kemana.

"Terima kasih, Sayang/Sakura_-chan_." kata duo super mom itu sambil memeluk Sakura erat-erat.

Dan dari sinilah, kehidupan Sakura dimulai dengan status barunya sebagai calon istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Remaja usil, menyebalkan, dan selalu membuat Sakura hipertensi. Namun pintar, tampan, dan sedikit perhatian—pria idaman Sakura.

"Mimpi buruk dimulai." gumam Sasuke sembari menghela napas melihat Ibunya tersenyum bahagia setelah keluar dari kamar Sakura. "Aku harus berjuang lebih untukmu, Sakura. Kamu harus membayar setimpal setelah ini, Jidat Lebar." kata Sasuke lirih tanpa ada yang mendengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bandara Konoha 05.00 pm**

Lalu lalang pemudik jalur udara semakin banyak. Mengingat pesawat yang akan dinaiki Sasuke dan para pemudik lain akan lepas landas. Hari ini Sasuke akan ke Perancis. Orang tua Sasuke tidak mengantar. Hanya ada Sakura, Naruto dan Itachi yang selalu menyempatkan diri mengatar kepindahan adik semata wayangnya.

Sementara Naruto dan Itachi mengobrol agak jauh dan suasana bandara semakin ramai. Sakura mengambil kesempatan berlian ini untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang selama ini mengganjal di pikirannya. Baru tadi pagi mereka—Sasuke dan Sakura melaksanakan upacara pertunangan dan sekarang Sasuke sudah harus pergi ke Perancis. Ckckck, perjodohan macam apa ini?

"Ayam, sebenarnya apa alasan kita dijodohkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menolaknya." kata Sasuke sambil memeriksa surat-surat kelengkapan untuk kepindahannya ke sekolah baru.

"Lalu kenapa orang tuamu itu, seolah menjauhkanku darimu? Padahal kita sudah bertunangan." tanya Sakura.

"Ck, diamlah Sakura." bentak Sasuke. Kebiasaannya membentak Sakura tidak bisa dihilangkan dan mungkin sudah menjadi hobi baru Sasuke.

Suara pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat tujuan Perancis akan berangkat membuat Sakura kehilangan semua pertanyaan yang telah disusunnya rapi. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa atau harus berkata apa pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar akan pergi?" kata Sakura, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Entah karena efek softlens bening yang ia pakai atau Sakura memang ingin menangis.

"Hahh, bersabarlah selama setahun. Belajar yang rajin, jadilah lulusan terbaik. Jaga kenang-kenangan dariku ini." Sasuke mengambil napas sejenak. "Jidat, kau tidak akan bisa menghubungiku selama setahun nanti. Jadi, jangan pernah merindukanku dan bersabarlah menunggu." Lanjut Sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi untuk Sakura.

"Aku akan menagih jawabanmu setelah kembali. Menikah denganku atau kita berpisah secara baik-baik." ujar Sasuke tanpa memberikan waktu untuk Sakura berbicara.

CUP

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura sebagai tanda perpisahan terakhir. Tanpa menunggu Sakura yang masih terdiam mematung. Sasuke mendekati kakak dan sahabatnya untuk berpamitan.

"Nii-san, aku pergi sekarang." kata Sasuke.

"Ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik." jawab Itachi sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Dobe, aku pergi. Jaga Sakura untukku." Sasuke menyeringai saat menyuruh sahabatnya menjaga tunangan barunya itu.

"Hahaha, tentu Teme. Serahkan Sakura-chan padaku. Hahaha" Naruto menjawab tak kalah jenaka dengan tawa lima jarinya."Dijamin Sakura tidak akan selingkuh," tawa Naruto semakin meledak setelah mengatakan itu.

"Hn," mereka berpelukan sebentar sebagai sahabat.

"Kenapa tidak memelukku, otouto?" Itachi merajuk jenaka. "Cih, tidak sudi." jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Eh, Teme. Sakura dimana?" tanya Naruto yang celingukan mencari Sakura.

"Disana tuh!" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Sakura sebelum melangkah pergi dengan earphone terpasang di telinga dan menenteng tas jinjing hitamnya.

Sesaat Naruto memperhatikan wajah memerah juga konyol yang dipasang Sakura. "Lho, Sakura_-chan_ kamu apain, Teme? TEME!" teriakan Naruto tak begitu terdengar diantara banyaknya kerumunan.

Tanpa menjawab Naruto, Sasuke melangkah pergi dengan seringai terpatri di wajah rupawannya. Semakin lama punggung Sasuke semakin kecil, seakan tertelan di lautan manusia yang super sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari.

"_Ça craint!_" gumam Sasuke pelan. **[Menyebalkan!]**

**.**

**/**

**)**

**/**

**.**

**A/N: **Gila deh! Siapa yang bosen? Chapter ini full perjodohan SasuSaku, author ngga nyadar waktu nulis. Yahh.. Sasu-nya pergi T_T. Chapter depan (mungkin) setting waktunya setahun setelah chapter ini. So, Sasuke sama Sakura udah lulus SMA sederajat. Tenang aja Sasuke ngga lanjut kuliah di Perancis, dia kuliahan di Jepang bareng Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

Ckckck, dasar orang kaya, sekolah tinggal setahun aja pake pindah-pindah ke Perancis -_- Dan satu lagi, saya baru sadar di sini Sasuke berubah banget T_T alurnya ngebut banget yak? Dan fic ini **tidak janji bakalan update kilat**, soalnya ya gitu deh #dibakar

Ya sudahlah sekian bacotan author ngga mutu ini. Saatnya bales review, gomen tidak lewat PM soalnya ribet juga harus klik satu-satu(?)

**hikmah. adiastuti**: Hallo jugaa hikmah xD Salam kenal juga, saya Riji hehe~ Wah makasih ya, gomen ngga janji bakalan update cepet.

**Iqma96**: Ngga apa-apa. Aku juga sering ga log in kalau review xD Maybe yes, maybe no. Silakan tanya sendiri sama Sasuke di jumpa pers bulan depan(?) Yeeyy biarin ke perancis, yang penting jangan deket-deket sama kamu :p #peace

**Katty**: Gomen ngga janji. Ini udah update ) Thanks ya supportnya.

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**: Mau review tahun depan juga gapapa XD Emm, sepertinya itu cuma iseng aja alias bukan konflik beneran -_- Tambah lagi suamimu? Sekarang total berapa, aku ngga diundang. Pernikahanmu tidak sah :P

**fariskaaulia77**: Hahaha iya nih XD Iyapp, tebakanmu benar sekali. Maklum fic pasaran ahahaha #guling-guling. Ini udah update, makasi ya udah mampir

**Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime**: Iya nih, lama banget malah. Sangat-sangat sibuk, entah apa yang dipikirkan semua guruku sehingga setiap ketemu dikasih tugas dan deadline-nya itu lho! Bikin kepala cenat-cenut T_T Entahlah aku juga tak tahu kenapa Sasu berubah XD ini udah lanjut, makasi ya udah mampir ke sini.

**hanazono yuri**: YUPPSS! INI UDAH LANJUT wkwkwk XD #authormulaigila

Spesial thanks to: **Iqma96, Roxxyrock, Qamara Risa Li Atoda, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime, ****desypramitha26****, Kumada Chiyu, ****sudoer. arekndapblekputrakeramat****, ****shintaiffah****, ****Nakashima Rie****, ****Arisaa ayugai****, ****Anka-Chan****, ****Eysha CherryBlossom****, ****ntika blossom****, ****blackwing123****, **** .9****, hanazono yuri. **Adakah yang belum saya sebutkan?

**THANKS FOR SUPPORT, MINNA-SAN.**

**MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN?**


End file.
